How To Save A Life
by LeatherAndCardGames
Summary: Tim Shepard was the toughest, baddest hood. No one would have ever thought that he would find himself enamored with a puppy that had been kicked one to many times. Enter Tim x Rowan. Tim x OC. Rated T for violance, swearing and other things, rating may go up.
1. Something Unexpected

How to Save A Life

Chapter 1: Something Unexpected

Disclaimer: I will say this only one time. I do not own the Outsiders or the characters but I do own my OC's.

A/N: I normally don't do OC stories but it seems that I was in a bit of a pickle to find someone to be with Tim and Curly Shepard. And being that all the other Outsiders boys I write about have a male partner it seemed only fitting that Tim has a male partner as well.

The story you are reading now is about Tim and his lover Rowan.

WARNINGS: Yaoi, mentions of rape/abuse, boyxboy relations and violence plus some language. If any of these things offend you, then don't read this story.

Tim x Rowan, Forever

* * *

Tears poured down poor Rowan's face.

He was cornered and he knew it.

He was doomed. He always was. One way or another, they found him.

He was nothing but a little fuck toy for the Socs. More tears fell as the lead Soc, Rodney yanked down his pants. Another went for his boxers but they didn't get to far because Rowan could hear shuffling in the alley. He looked up through his tears and found the Socs trying to escape someone. Rowan wiped his eyes but more tears replaced the previous ones. Though his vision was blurry he knew exactly who this person was. The person that just saved his life was Tim Shepard.

He had heard the Socs talk about Tim and some other Greasers before. He had been warned to keep away from Socs and other people alike. Tim Shepard was a pretty feared name around both sides of town. Even the toughest Soc, Rodney was afraid of Tim Shepard.

Rowan crawled back into the corner of the alley and cowered there. He could hear footsteps approaching him. He was crying harder than before when he felt a hand on his shoulder. His eyes opened slowly, he was shocked to see the face of Tim Shepard standing over him. Rowan ducked as more tears came.

"Kid calm down, Imma not gonna hurt ya" Tim drawled, kneeling down to see Rowan better.

Rowan gave no verbal reply, just more tears fell from his soft, deep green eyes.

"Kid, lets go get ya a cleaned up, okay?"

Rowan didn't say anything, but he didn't have to. The damage was already done. Tim could obviously see that the boy was no stranger to being beaten or raped. Tim's blood was boiling as he leaned down to scoop the boy up.

The boy openly flinched as he was lifted into Tim's arms, "Come on kid, Imma takin' ya back to my house, my brother can a patch ya up"

Rowan didn't move a muscle as Tim took him along, stretched out back streets and alleyways until they approached a small, run down house. Tim kicked the gate open, not bothering to close it behind him. He walked up the stairs and passed a glaring brown haired girl as he entered the house. She snuck up her nose at the sight of the shaking Rowan in Tim's arms.

"Curly Shepard! Get yer ass down here! I need yer help with somethin', Come on!" he shouted as he set Rowan down on the couch.

Within seconds a boy with curly, black hair descended the stairs.

"What is it Tim? I'm tryin' to sleep off this hangover." Tim said nothing he simply pointed. Curly's eyes followed his finger as his eyes connected with Rowan.

"Whoa Tim! Where'd ya find this one?" Curly asked walking around to inspect the damage to Rowan. Rowan crossed his arms over his chest, he felt very self conscious with Curly and Tim's eyes on him.

"Found him an alley, some Socs were a..." he pulled Curly close and whispered something in his ear. Curly openly cringed as he pulled up a chair beside the couch.

"Tim can ya get the first aid kit and stuff?" Tim's eyes locked with Rowan's before Tim strode off to get the first aid kit.

Rowan's eyes followed Tim's figure as he went out of the room, "Don't worry kid, Tim'll be right back. Hey uh what's yer name?"

"R-Rowan..."

"Wow, cool name. Mind a tellin' me what happened?"

"The S-Socs, R-Rodney, they tried t-ta rape m-me..."

"Man they'll do anything to hurt anybody, kid ya didn't deserve anything they done to ya, remember that. Alright?"

"Y-yeah"

Tim strode back into the room and handed the first aid kit to his brother. Tim said nothing the whole time that Curly was patching Rowan up, he only growled low in his throat as the boy's shirt was removed to reveal awful, ugly colored, dark bruises taking up most of his malnourished chest, his ribs stuck out against his wounded chest. Tim left the room, Rowan's eyes filled with tears.

"Yer alright kid, just lemme bandage this alright", Rowan could only nod as Curly wound the bandage around Rowan's bruised and damaged chest. Once that task was complete Curly stood back, making sure that he got everything.

"Where did.." Rowan's voiced trailed off as Tim entered the room once more.

Curly pulled Tim aside and whispered something in his ear. Tim nodded, his eyes never leaving Rowan's.

Rowan wasn't sure what it was with Tim but he was sure that he felt something for the older boy. He defiantly owed Tim Shepard a huge favor. Rowan shivered at the thought of what that favor would be.

"He'll need plenty of sleep, some aspirin in the morning and some much needed TLC" Curly said. Tim nodded again as he approached the couch. He leaned down and slid his arms under the boy. Again Rowan flinched.

Tim sighed, "Calm down kid, they can't getcha here. Alright?"

This time Rowan nodded as Tim carried him up the stairs. Once at the top of the stairs Tim shouted a thanks to Curly. Rowan didn't hear what Curly said back before Tim turned and set him down on a bed.

Tim's room was clean for the most part, he had mostly white walls with a few things tacked up, here and there. There was a small window that you easily make it through to sneak out and some various weapons were strewn about the room. A baseball bat here, a pocket knife there.

"Lay down kid, ya need some sleep" said Tim.

Rowan looked to Tim. Tim couldn't couldn't read him, he sighed and sat down beside the boy.

"Yer a safe here. Look I'll stay with ya. Deal?" Rowan nodded. He lied down facing Tim, his slid back so he could feel the wall behind him. Rowan curled into a fetal position, which made Tim frown slightly. Tim picked up a blanket which looked a lot like the emergency Army blankets that he had seen in war movies. Tim calmly spread the mossy, green colored blanket over Rowan.

"You alright kid?"

"A l-little shakin'-" Tim nodded and tucked the blanket closer around Rowan. Rowan sighed as he snuggled into the blanket's warmth. He buried his head in the pillow and fell asleep within minutes.

When Tim was sure Rowan was asleep he silently crept out the door and shut it without making a single sound. He went to Curly's bedroom next. He informed Curly he was going to Buck's for a beer, he would be back later. Curly was to stay in the house and look after Rowan when he was gone, Angela was not to go near Rowan.

Tim sighed and left his house, he really needed a beer.

* * *

Hope you liked it. Reviews are welcome.

_Aziza_


	2. More Than You Bargained For

**How To Save A Life**

**A/N: I don't know about you guys but I really liked the first chapter. What about you guys? Reviews? no, okay:(**

**Tim X Rowan, forever ;D**

* * *

Tim like every morning was the first to rise. He stretched and accidentally bumped the boy sleeping on his chest. Rowan's large, green eyes opened, gazing at Tim. Tim gave one of his rare, real smiles.

"Hey kid, how'd ya sleep?" Tim asked.

"Good" said Rowan, "you were warm.."

Tim smiled again but his expression became serious.

"Do ya hurt anywhere?" he asked.

"Sorta, on my shoulder" Rowan said patting his bandaged shoulder, "I probably slept on it wrong, I'm okay"

"Glad yer feelin' better. Want somethin' ta eat?"

"If its not to much trouble" Rowan said in a quiet voice.

"Yer not a trouble kid", just then it occurred that he didn't even know the kid's name, "What's yer name?"

"Rowan.."

"Rowan, I like that. Rowan" Tim said brushing a lock of hair out of Rowan's eyes.

Rowan smiled for the first time since he met Tim. He stretched and crawled out of bed after Tim. Tim led Rowan down the stairs into the front room. Curly was fast asleep on the couch.

Tim shook his brother gently, "Curly fry get up"

"Who's buyin'?" Curly asked, rubbing his eyes.

"Rowan and I are doing to get somethin' ta eat at The Dingo, I'll get ya a burger"

"Sounds good" Curly said smiling at me, "How are ya feelin' Rowan?"

At that moment Tim could slap himself, his damn brother knew the kid's name before he did.

"Pretty okay" Rowan said.

"Ready?" Tim asked, almost annoyed from the door.

"Yup" said Rowan.

The two boys walked to The Dingo, which wasn't bad for either of them. They didn't talk much but that was okay because both young men were lost in their thoughts.

_'I need to leave, maybe my mom was right. I should just go live with her in Connecticut. I'll end up dead here. Maybe not if I have Tim' _Rowan thought, instantly shaking his head_, 'He wouldn't want me'_

"Rowan? Ya in there?" Tim asked nudging the boy.

"Yes sorry" Rowan said following Tim into The Dingo.

Tim lead the way past the front to a table in the back by a window. Rowan took a seat across from Tim. A waitress in a skimpy shirt showed up.

"Hi Tim" she said flirtatiously.

"Sylvia" he said barely acknowledging that she was there.

The waitress named Sylvia catches me out of the corner of her eye, she rushed to me and gushes "Timothy where did you find him? He's so cute!"

Tim doesn't answer her, he just tell me to order what I want. I smile politely and order a Pepsi, Tim orders a beer.

"Alright honey and what ta eat?" Sylvia asks, eyeing Tim the whole time.

"I'll have a cheeseburger with mayonnaise but no onions"

"Alright" she said, "Fries?" I nod.

"I'll have two deluxe cheeseburgers with bacon and a side of curly fries"

"Alright" she says, "Comin' right up" Sylvia winks and saunters off.

Tim shakes his head, "Sorry about that"

I just smile and wait in silence with Tim until Sylvia arrives with our food.

"I need a box for the second burger" says Tim, she nods and winks again before disappearing off.

Forgetting where I am and who I'm with I dig into my burger. I am broken away from my eating by Tim's laughter. I blush and he hands me a napkin. I thank him and wipe my face of crumbs, but of course a blush is still present on my cheeks.

"Kid why did they beat you up?" Tim asks me, the question caught me so off guard, I almost fell out of my chair.

"Rodney, I...bumped into him at school and he said h-he'd make me pay and I just.." my voice trailed off. By this time Tim's eyes were locked on mine, "He just did it and I..." in a second I'm up on my feet.

"I don't appreciate you asking me things that aren't you're business! I hate you!" with that am running for the exit, I run out into the parking lot and take off to the direction of my aunt's house. Tears are pouring down my face.

'I knew it!' I thought, 'I was such an idiot to think he cared, he just wanted some good gossip'.

The tears keep coming until I make it to my destination. "Rowan, sweetie what's wrong?" Aunt Rachel asks.

"I got beat up again and stayed with a friend, he..he asked what happened and..." by then I was choking on my own sobs.

"Oh honey, let's call your mother, I think its time you went back home, hun"

"I want to...goo...hoome..." I sob.

In less than a minute I am on the phone with my mother. She is furious. She wants me home ASAP.

"Pack your things and buy you a bus ticket and get your ass up here, say goodbye to Tulsa" she says.

My Aunt Rachel sighs and kissed my forehead, "He's not there sweetie, he's gone, you're alright to go home" she says, "I'm going to get your ticket, stay put Do you hear me Rowan?"

"Yes, Aunt Rachel"

"What did I say?" she asks sternly.

"Stay inside, I'm going to get you're bus ticket, don't leave the house" I repeat back to her.

"Good" she says before turning and walking out the door.

When I'm sure she's gone the tears start coming against my will. I have to go back home to a mother who never wanted me. To a place where I was mocked for being gay. That's why I came here, but things are rough all over. The more I think the more I cry.

"Goodbye Tim" I whisper.

* * *

**To be continued. Keep reading my lovelies. **

**Stay awesome, stay gold readers. **

**Tim X Rowan, forever ;D**

**~Aziza~**


	3. Wait For Me

**How to Save A Life ****  
**

**A/N: Drama, Angst, Romance, Hurt/Comfort! The overload! and you can only pick two! I think not!****  
**

**Tim X Rowan, forever! ;D**

* * *

Tim Shepard is no stranger to cursing. He went home from the Dingo using every swear word in the book. He even remembered knowing a few Spanish ones thanks to this girl named Alexis that he fucked before. What a whore she was. He cursed again as entered the house. He slammed the front door. Angela glared at him from the kitchen table.

"Did you have to slam door?" she asks sarcastically.

"As a matter of fact, I did. Now get the fuck out!"

"I live here Tim!"

"GET THE FUCK OUT!" Tim scream as his hand strikes her face.

Tears pour out of her eyes. She hurls curses and insults at him as she storms out of the house.

"Tim what the hell happened?!" Curly asks running down the stairs.

"Rowan's gone...I hit Angie.." Tim

"What happened to Rowan? And Angie? Why? Tim what is going on?"

"Rowan and I were at the Dingo and I asked him why they beat him up and he went off on me" Tim said, setting the food box on the table.

"Tim you shoulda eased into asking him. Ya just met him yesterday!" Curly said opening the food box.

"Well I just wanted ta know, because I cared. But he yelled, saying it wasn't my business and he stormed off"

"Do you know which way he went?" Curly asked with a mouthful of fries.

"West from The Dingo and a couple blocks down, its near the bus station" said Tim.

"Well ya gotta go get him" Curly said.

"He hates me"

"No he doesn't Tim, you just gotta go talk to him" Curly said as he took a huge bite out of his burger.

"Fine lets go.." Tim said dragging Curly out the door.

* * *

Rowan had wiped away his tears and used some eye drops so he wouldn't worry his Aunt Rachel any more than he already had. She had returned a few minutes ago and she instructed him to pack up.

"You are leaving tonight, and Rowan...Don't come back"

I said nothing as I went to my room. Everything was already in a bag, I had only been here a few months and I never bothered to really unpack. Once that task is done my aunt drops me off at the bus station, handing me my ticket I'm told to catch the 118 Greyhound bus, that would take me out of Oklahoma and there would be a friend of my mom's waiting for me.

Sighing shakily I tell her goodbye but she turns away and doesn't look back.

* * *

Tim wove his way through the streets until he and Curly came upon the bus station.

"Rowan!" Tim shouted.

Rowan turned around in shock when he saw Tim standing there with Curly. Suddenly Rowan remembered how badly things ended at The Dingo.

"Why are you here?" he asked Tim as he shifted the weight of his bag from one hand to the other.

"I had to find you..I'm sorry for what I said back at The Dingo"

For a long time didn't say anything. Done with waiting Tim grabbed Rowan around the hips and brought him close, kissing him roughly. Rowan didn't spit or curse at him when the kiss broke.

"I'm sorry..." Tim said turning away.

Rowan turned him around so fast he felt dizzy. In an instant Rowan's lips were crashing against his. He bit down on Rowan's lower lips, slipping his tongue inside the younger boy's wet cavern. The kiss continued until they had to pull apart for air.

"I love you" Rowan said leaning his forehead against Tim's.

"I love you" Tim said as the two heard Curly's whooping and cheering in the background. The two were laughing as Rowan stepped away from the line for the bus. He took his ticket and crumpled it up, stuffing it in the pocket of his jeans.

"Lets go home kid" Tim said kissing Rowan's hair.

"Yeah I wanna finish my burger!" Curly shouted. Rowan laughed, truly laughed for the first time in a long time.

"I love you Tim" he whispered.

"I love you too Rowan" Tim said chastely kissing his lips.

* * *

**A/N: THE ROMANCE! Omg I died from a romance overload and a cuteness overload. My kitty was curled up on my lap the whole time I was writing this. I love you Marshmallow!:3Meow!**

**Stay awesome, stay gold readers. **


	4. Fallen

It has been a super, super long time since I have been back and for that I am sorry. The pressures of life were getting to me and I wasn't home so what can I say. But I am back, just a warning though. I am not sure how long I will be back. Sorry for the wait. '

Also in this long time span I got me two new kittens. Mary Jane and Hookah, yep I have no life, just cats. But I lurve em very much (And Marshmallow as well)

Without much more distraction I will attempt to start writing this.

Remember, Tim x Rowan Forever ;D

* * *

The whole evening went by in a super sonic blur to both Tim and Rowan. After the two kissed the Bus Depot Tim with Rowan's hand held in his and with Curly in tow returned to the Shepard home. Angie still hadn't come back home yet and the house was all but quiet. Curly had left with a buddy of his and the two males had the whole house to themselves.

The two males that remained in the house were currently sitting on the couch. Rowan's small body was leaned up against Tim's muscular body. Tim had a protective arm that was looped around Rowan's shoulder. Rowan was comfortable and content just to be with the elder male.

Neither had really said anything after returning to the house. Rowan and Curly made some small talk while Curly finished his burger then Curly left with a buddy named Adrian. Tim was content to sit by while his eyes never left Rowan.

After Curly had left for the night, the two males had moved from the kitchen table to the beat up leather couch in the TV room.

Rowan's eyelids had begun to droop and Tim noticed this. He smiled lightly and leaned down, his lips gently brushing against Rowan's ear. Rowan shivered slightly but Tim pulled him close, kissing his hair gently.

"Tired?" Tim asked, already knowing the answer.

"Mhmm" was Rowan's only response as he melted more into Tim's side.

Tim smiled softly as he gently moved Rowan so the boy's head rested on the arm of the couch. Rowan released a small groan of discomfort as his head was moved away from Tim.

Rowan opened his sleepy, dark green eyes slowly. Tim gave Rowan that special one in a million smile to which Rowan returned.

"Ready fer bed?" Tim asked as he leaned down, slowly and softly pressing his lips to Rowan's.

Tim could see the smile on Rowan's lips as their lips brushed against one another. Rowan smiled and slid his arms around Tim's neck as Tim slid his arms under Rowan's small body, lifting him up into his arms.

Rowan giggled softly as he rested his head in the crook of Tim's neck and shoulder. Tim sighed and relaxed as he brought Rowan up the stairs.

"You do know that I can conquer the stairs right?" Rowan asked with a soft, teasing smile.

Tim chuckled. A deep, rich sound emitting from his throat, "Ease into it, wise words Curly once said"

Rowan laughed softly as he gently played with the collar on Tim's shirt. "I don't mind it. It makes me feel kinda special cuz its big, strong you carryin' little ole me". Rowan blushed.

Tim smiled one of his genuine smiles at Rowan before gently eased the bedroom door open, "Imma very privileged ta have ya Rowan, I'll pick ya up and carry ya anytime ya want me ta"

Rowan smiled and nodded, his arms still around his lover's neck, "I might jus' have to take ya up on that"

Tim pulled the blanket he had Rowan wrapped in the other night of the floor. He dusted it off and spotted Rowan out of the corner of his eye. Rowan blushed, a soft pink colour dusting his cheeks as he slid out of his blue 'Air Force' jacket. Tim returned Rowan's smile and removed his shoes before he slid the top t-shirt off of his body.

Rowan's blush darkened as Tim slid the black undershirt over his head and dropped it, without a sound, to the floor.

Tim's chest was riddled with old scars and some cuts/bruises from more recent incidents. Rowan sighed softly as he removed his own shirt.

His small torso was still bandaged from the other night but its arms were bruised and cut up still. Tim growled, deep in his throat when he saw the bruises speckling the smaller male's arms and parts of his un-bandaged chest.

He stood up and walked over to Rowan. He gently pulled his arms around Rowan, his hands slid into the back pockets of Rowan's jeans. Rowan snuggled in closer to Tim.

"They're not that bad Tim. They'll go away" Rowan said softly, referring to the bruises that speckled his body.

Tim said nothing he just sighed and closed his eyes for a few moments. During those moments no words were spoken, just the sound of soft breathing filled the room.

When the moments of silence passed Tim slowly led Rowan to the bed against the wall. And just like on the first night Rowan slid so his back was up against the wall. Tim followed right behind him. He had his arms around Rowan in an instant, pulling the blanket around his shoulders.

"Aren't you going to be cold?" Rowan asked, his dark green eyes looking to Tim.

Tim sighed softly and shook his head no, "I won' be cold. I been without a blanket 'before. Besides you need it more than I do. Curly and Angie need em too"

Rowan frowned slightly and gently spread the mossy, green blanket over from his body to Tim's as well. Rowan's eyes smiled up at Tim.

"Better?" Rowan inquired.

Tim nodded and gently kissed Rowan's hair.

"I love you..." Tim murmured.

"I love you so much more..." Rowan stated as he buried his face in Tim's scarred chest.

Rowan's fingers slowly and gently traced over the scars that riddled Tim's chest. Rowan could tell that Tim was asleep but he didn't mind at all. From the looks of it Rowan would've guessed that Tim hadn't had a good sleep in a long while.

Rowan smiled as he drifted to sleep.

Nothing in the world had ever given him a chance but Tim, he was different. Tim was the same way. And to Rowan it was the most welcome warmth.

Tomorrow Rowan would think about his mother and his Aunt Rachel and being gay and being mocked or teased or whatever else would come. But now Rowan's only thoughts were on the man in bed with him.

Rowan had fallen hard for Tim Shepard and he wouldn't have it any other way.

* * *

I am so tired but I was determined to finish this chapter. And with devotion came sleepiness and with sleepiness came ideas. So who knows what will happen next. Lol I do!

Tim x Rowan, forever ;D

~Aziza~


	5. Trouble Rising (One Thing After Another)

Chapter 5: Trouble Rising (One Thing After Another)

Can you guys believe it. I made it to chapter 5 already. Oh lord, I don't know what has gotten into me. Well anyways I hope you enjoy this chapter!

Sorry if it is a little OOC but I am not good at writing from Tim's POV of even trying. I like writing as Dally or Two-bit or Rowan. Tim is just one tough cookie. But then again that's why he has Rowan. Aren't I clever?

Remember...

Tim x Rowan, Forever ;D

* * *

The sun rose the next morning, a soft light splashing in through the window. Rowan blinked and buried his face back in Tim's chest to block the light out. He sighed softly as he felt Tim's arms still around his waist.

Rowan could tell that Tim was still sleeping and he didn't mind at all. Rowan ended up falling back asleep in the security of Tim's arms.

...

The next time Rowan woke Tim wasn't beside him. Rowan sat up groggily, he rubbed his eyes and looked around for his shirt. He frowned when he didn't find it. He quietly rummaged through a drawer. He pulled out an old black t-shirt. Rowan slipped the black t-shirt over his head as he stood back up.

He found his jacket folded and set on the dresser in the corner. Rowan smiled to himself as he slipped the jacket on.

He padded silently out of Tim's bedroom and went as quiet as a mouse down the stairs. He entered the kitchen, only to spot a brown haired girl standing against the counter, talking loudly into the phone.

Rowan sighed, this must be Angela, Tim and Curly's little sister. Curly had spoken briefly about her the previous night. Rowan pushed that thought aside and entered the kitchen.

The girl looked up at Rowan with hate flaring behind her cold, dark eyes. She hissed something down on the phone before she hung up.

"Who the hell are ya?" She asked as she popped a bubble with her gum.

"Rowan" he responded with a sigh.

"Why're ya here? Did Curly bring ya?" she asked as her eyes traveled up and down his body, sizing him up.

"Tim brought me here" Rowan responded.

Angela's eyes filled with disgust, "I always thought he was a queer." with that Angela left the house without speaking another word to Rowan.

Rowan sighed and rolled his eyes as he dug around in the cabinet for a coffee filter. He glanced over at the phone on its cradle. He reached out a hand and dialed his mother's Connecticut number while he waited for the coffee to finish brewing.

"Hello? Hello? Who the fuck is this!" The woman hissed down on the other end.

"Mom its me, Rowan" he said shakily into the phone.

"Rowan! What the tell are ya still doin' in Tulsa! You was supposed to be on a bus here!" she shouted.

"Mom I'm staying" Rowan said while taking a sip of black coffee.

"Why!? They're gonna f***ing kill you!" she shouted.

Rowan pulled the phone away from his ear for a moment while his mother finished yelling. When he thought she was done he put the phone back to his ear.

"I'll be fine mom, I'm not even costin' Aunt Rachel money"

"Its not about the F***ing money Rowan! I want you to come home!" she shouted angrily, Rowan could picture his mother now. Nostrils flaring, eyes glaring. He sighed.

"Mom I'm gonna be fine, I gotta go" Rowan said as he saw Tim coming down the stairs.

"Rowan! Don't ya dare hang up..." with that Rowan hung the phone up and leaned back against the counter.

"Are ya alright? I'ya heard yellin'" Tim asked, as he slid his arms around Rowan.

"I jus' told my mom I was in Tulsa and she went a little psychotic on me" Rowan said, leaning into Tim's hold.

"Don' worry 'bout nuthin' yer safe here with me" Tim said, softly running his calloused fingers up and down Rowan's arms.

Rowan nodded and looked to Tim, "So what's on the agenda today?"

Tim chuckled, "I wan' ya ta meet my gang, they need ta know that yer mine"

Rowan's cheeks flared up with a deep pink blush. "That all?" Rowan asked trying to stifle a giggle.

Tim nodded, he chuckled and took a sip of the coffee. "Get yer shoes and we'll go"

Rowan nodded and wandered off back to the couch where he left his shoes the night before.

...

Minutes seemed to pass like hours as Rowan and Tim made their way to the bar where his gang was known to meet. Tim had already put the word out to his gang that their would be an important meeting at the bar in the back room.

Tim approached the bar with his arm around Rowan's shoulder. He led Rowan inside and leaned down close to him, "Yer safe, jus' keep yer head down and don't say nuthin' "

Rowan didn't say anything in response, he just nodded and followed Tim's lead. Tim and Rowan approached the bar, Tim leaned close into the bartender's ear. The woman nodded and showed Tim and Rowan to the back room.

Tim gently put his hands on Rowan's shoulders. "Yer gonna be fine, don' be nervous" he murmured as he gently pressed a small kiss to Rowan's hand.

"Jus' stay with me and I'll show ya the gang" Tim said smiling slightly.

The bartender opened the door, Tim with Rowan in tow stepped through.

Every head look towards the door. Tim's gang consisted of maybe 25 guys, all tough looking with chains or pocketknives.

"Hey Tim" A blonde in the front said, he approached Tim.

The rest of the gang nodded hello's without a word. "What'd ya need us here fer?" the same blonde asked.

The blonde man's eyes let Rowan's, "Who's the kid?"

Tim sighed, "Sit down and I'll tell ya"

The blonde returned to his spot. Rowan tilted his head slightly to the side, some guys in back were holding hands. Rowan released a deep breath. A sudden wave of relief washed over him like a wave.

"The kid" Tim said pointing to Rowan, "Is mine."

The whole room was silent, nothing was said. Rowan shifted from one foot to the other.

The same blonde that had been talking to Tim before spoke up, breaking the silence the room currently held "Like boyfriend?"

Tim didn't say anything, he only nodded and walked over to Rowan. Tim placed a hand on Rowan's hip. Tim's gang said nothing in protest. Some couples in the group told Tim about them, Tim seemed to be excepting as well.

Next, Tim put word out on the street that Rowan wasn't to be touched. Word spread fast in Tulsa and since then no one had touched Rowan, not even Rodney. Rowan was relieved when he met the gang that Dallas Winston hung around with. He liked talking with Ponyboy and Johnny.

...

*3 Months Later*

After speaking with Tim's gang, Tim took Rowan to the drive-in. Rowan and Tim didn't pay much attention to the movie. Half way through the movie the two males moved so they were hidden in the trees near the rear of the drive-in.

When they saw that people were starting to move towards the snack shoppe they were behind, both lover's walked back to Tim's car. Tim growled low in his throat when he noticed that his tires had been slashed.

"Tim..." Rowan said, trying to keep Tim calm.

"Goddamit Dallas" Tim growled as he clenched his fists.

Rowan's eyes filled with a little fear as Tim took a hold of Rowan's arm, making him look him straight in the face.

"Tim please..." Rowan whimpered. Tim's eyes focused on Rowan once more, he released Rowan's arm but he took a hold of Rowan's hand and dragged him back into the drive-in.

Tim glowered when he saw Ponyboy, the gang pet Johnny and Two-Bit Matthews up front with two Soc girls. He walked over to them with Rowan in tow.

Tim heard Two-Bit ask where Dally was.

"Yeah where is old Dally?" Tim asked.

Rowan stood behind Tim, his expression was worried.

The youngest Curtis brother Ponyboy turned around "He left Tim"

Tim did not buy this story at all, "I know he slashed my tires" Tim growled.

"Look Tim he really ain't here" Two-Bit said.

"Yeah well I'll be lookin' fer him" Tim said.

With that Tim leaned down and whispered something into Rowan's ear. Rowan's eyes filled with fear but he nodded.

"Hey Ponyboy..." Rowan asked, "Mind if I stay here with ya, Tim is gonna look for Dally"

Ponyboy looked to Johnny then Two-Bit with a worried expression, Two-Bit nodded and passed Rowan popcorn.

"Thanks" Rowan said as he took a seat next to Two-Bit.

He couldn't even focus on the movie, he was too worried about Tim.

* * *

This chapter was so hard to write. And Tim's gang is orginized so I couldn't do the whole brother to brother thing like I could do with the Curtis gang. Anyways I hope you guys liked cuz O.o I am totally not happy with this chapter. I mean I like it but I just...grrr...but hopefully next chapter will be better.

~Aziza~


	6. Blue Blades

How to Save A Life

Chapter 6: Blue Blades

Word Count for this Chapter: 1,334

_Phone Conversations- "..."_

Talking "..."

A/N: This chapter will have some male x male. Talk of kissing and it makes references to sex. Beware! If you don't like this then skip that part. I will put a short chapter summary on the next chapter for those who skipped this chapter/part.

Tim x Rowan, Forever ;D

* * *

Rowan released a sigh. His breath created a small fog in the chilled nighttime air. Ponyboy had came crashing into the lot. Apparently the poor kid had walked in when Darry and Two-Bit were in the middle of a makeout session. Steve and Soda didn't help much in the matter. So the traumatized Ponyboy ran to the lot.

Rowan sighed again, sending a small puff of fog into the air. "You alright Rowan?" Johnny asked, pulling Rowan away from his thoughts.

"I'm worried 'bout Tim" was Rowan's response as he kicked a rock, sending it tumbling into the nearby grass.

Ponyboy and Johnny didn't know what to say to Rowan. While Rowan was their friend so was Dally. Neither male liked the idea of Tim and Dally getting into a fight.

Fighting between Tim Shepard and Dallas Winston seemed to be the normal but everyone worried that one would take it to far. And with Dally slashing Tim's tires just like he did before Johnny and Pony got caught up in murdering that Soc. That was cold and it sent a message. Rowan could clearly picture the message Dallas was sending Tim. _'Come get me, you sack of shit. You ain't that tough since you've been datin' that kid, Shepard'_ then Rowan imagined Dallas flipping Tim off after those words were said.

Ponyboy sighed, "Hey why don't we go through the park, its a faster way than cuttin' through allies" Ponyboy suggested while he tried to lighten the mood.

Johnny, Ponboy and Rowan walked to the park in almost complete silence. Johnny stopped for a minute.

"Hey any of you guys got a light?" he asked while pulling a cigarette from his pocket.

Ponyboy handed him a lighter as Johnny passed two cigarettes to the other males.

"Thanks Johnny" Rowan said lighting up as he took a seat on the edge of the fountain.

Johnny and Ponyboy sat beside Rowan on the fountain. The males engaged in some small talk between puffs of smoke from their cigarettes.

"Hey Rowan, how did ya meet Tim in the first place?" Ponyboy asked as he tried to blow out a smoke ring, not having much success.

Rowan sighed softly, expelling a perfect smoke ring. "I was gettin' beat up by the Socs" Rowan answered with a hint of bitterness in his voice.

Both Ponyboy and Johnny were shocked. "Yup they was gunna beat me up real bad and them for some reason they all started runnin'. Tim had found them beatin' me up and he came to the alley and threw em off of me. Then he took me back ta his place where Curly cleaned me up."

"Wow" Ponyboy said, "That sure is an interesting way to meet someone" he smiled.

Rowan returned Ponyboy's smile. "Sure is" he said chuckling.

Throughout the whole conversation Johnny hadn't said a word. He just watched and listened politely. Rowan noticed Johnny's lack of words. He gently nudged Johnny's shoulder.

Johnny flinched. "Sorry Johnny" Rowan said, "You alright, you've been so quiet"

Johnny lowered his hand that held his cigarette to his lips. He sighed softly.

"I was jus' thinking about Dally" Johnny said looking at his lap.

Rowan frowned slightly. "Thinkin' bout what? The fight?" Rowan asked.

"He kissed me the other night..." Johnny said quietly.

Ponyboy's jaw dropped. Rowan just smiled.

"How long have y'all been together?" Rowan asked, as he thought about he and Tim.

"I went ta see him when he was at one of Buck's parties the other night and well..." Johnny blushed.

Both Rowan and Ponyboy laughed softly, soon enough Johnny joined in. Johnny laughing was a welcome treat for the boys who hadn't seen Johnny loosen up since his most recent threats on his life that the Socs gave him.

"Hey why don't we pass the time a little with a game" suggested Ponyboy while he wiggled his eyebrow.

Both Rowan and Johnny smiled and said, "What kind of game?"

"Truth or Dare" Ponyboy said with a devious smile.

"Yer on" Rowan stated returning Ponyboy's devious smile.

The game of Truth or Dare had all 3 males laughing at the embarrassing questions they asked one another.

"Okay Rowan" Ponyboy said. "Have you Tim?..." Ponyboy didn't finish. He didn't have to, Rowan knew exactly what Ponyboy meant.

Rowan blushed, his cheeks turning pink, "A few times" he answered.

All 3 males erupted with laughter. Rowan soon forgot that he was embarrassed when it was his turn to ask Ponyboy a question. "What about you Pony? Anybody out there that ya like?"

"I kinda like this girl named Leigh" Ponyboy answered while blushing.

Trying to regain his cool Ponyboy exhaled a small smoke ring.

"Wait Leigh Carter?" Rowan asked.

"Um yeah" Ponyboy said, chuckling as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Her brother is Cameron Carter, he's dating a guy named Erin in Tim's gang" Rowan said.

Ponyboy sighed, "Well their goes that chance"

The males again erupted in a fit of laughter. Neither boy had realized what time it was until they looked to the moon, which shown full. All males froze up when they saw a group approaching the fountain.

Both Johnny and Rowan gulped. Rodney. Rodney had taken over the Socs since Bob was killed and since Randy left town.

"Looky here boys. We got us a few dirty, Greasers to smash!" Rodney shouted.

Rodney and his gang charged forward. Johnny, Ponyboy and Rowan had their hands full when all the fighting and struggling stopped. Both young males gasped.

Rowan stood a mere 5 yards away from them. A shining, blue handled pocket knife was embedded in his stomach. The boys watched in horror as Rowan gripped the knife and pulled.

The knife came out of his stomach with blood pouring out of the open wound. Socs took off in all directions. Rodney looked absolutely horrified by his actions. Rowan dropped the knife and sank to his knees.

Blood poured out from the wound in his stomach. Ponyboy and Johnny ran over to him. Johnny removed his jacket at did the best he could to help stop the blood flow. Rodney had taken off by that time.

"Johnny run to the payphone on Hill St. and call Darry, tell him where we are!" Ponyboy shouted.

"I can't leave him Ponyboy..." Johnny muttered as his red stained hands did the best to stop the bleeding.

"I'm going! Do not move from here Johnny Cade!" Ponyboy shouted as he ran from the park, making his way at record speed to the payphone on the corner of Hill and Merrit St.

_"Darry!_" Ponyboy said as relief flooded him.

_"Ponyboy! Where the hell have you been?!"_ Darry said down on the phone in a worried parental tone.

_"Darry there's no time. Johnny, Rowan and I were at the park, Rodney and the Socs showed up. They stabbed Rowan! Please hurry!"_ Ponyboy shouted desperately into the phone.

_"What?! How?!"_ Darry asked, he was absolutely shocked and filled with worry.

_"Darry please hurry, we're at the_ _park. Call Tim~!_" Ponyboy said with tears falling from his grey-green eyes.

_"We're comin' Pony!"_

* * *

A/N: My heart was pounding so hard when I was writing this. I hope you all enjoyed it! Cuz man I loved writing this chapter!

Aziza: The action, the romance, the suspense ...! *faints*

See ya next chapter!

Tim x Rowan, Forever ;D

~Aziza~


	7. Waiting Games

Chapter 7: Waiting Games

_Phone Conversation- "..."_

_Thoughts '...'_

Talking- "..."

* * *

_*Previously...*_

_Rowan stood a mere 5 yards away from them. A shining, blue handled pocket knife was embedded in his stomach. The boys watched in horror as Rowan gripped the knife and pulled._

_The knife came out of his stomach with blood pouring out of the open wound. Socs took off in all directions. Rodney looked absolutely horrified by his actions. Rowan dropped the knife and sank to his knees._

_Blood poured out from the wound in his stomach. Ponyboy and Johnny ran over to him. Johnny removed his jacket at did the best he could to help stop the blood flow. Rodney had taken off by that time._

_"Johnny run to the payphone on Hill St. and call Darry, tell him where we are!" Ponyboy shouted._

_"I can't leave him Ponyboy..." Johnny muttered as his red stained hands did the best to stop the bleeding._

_"I'm going! Do not move from here Johnny Cade!" Ponyboy shouted as he ran from the park, making his way at record speed to the payphone on the corner of Hill and Merrit St._

_"Darry!"__ Ponyboy said as relief flooded him._

_"Ponyboy! Where the hell have you been?!" __Darry said down on the phone in a worried parental tone._

_"Darry there's no time. Johnny, Rowan and I were at the park, Rodney and the Socs showed up. They stabbed Rowan! Please hurry!" __Ponyboy shouted desperately into the phone._

_"What?! How?!" Darry asked, he was absolutely shocked and filled with worry._

_"Darry please hurry, we're at the park. Call Tim~!" __Ponyboy said with tears falling from his grey-green eyes._

_"We're comin' Pony!"_

* * *

Darry gathered the boys and ran to the park. By then Ponyboy had returned to the park. Rowan's headed rested on Johnny's knees. His eyes were closed but his chest rose and fell shallowly. Johnny was holding his jacket against the wound that still bled on Rowan's stomach.

"Ponyboy!" Darry shouted.

Ponyboy ran to Darry and buried his face in Darry's shirt. "He got stabbed! Darry you gotta help him!" Ponyboy shouted, draggin his eldest brother over to where Johnny and Rowan were.

The gang gasped. Rowan was on the ground, blood pumped from his stomach. Johnny was covered in Rowan's blood, so was Ponyboy.

Darry and Soda kneeled down on the ground. They pulled up Rowan's blood soaked shirt.

"W-Where's D-Dally?" Johnny mumbled.

"He was gettin' patched up by Soda when Ponboy called. He said he was gonna find Tim" Darry said as he pressed down on the wound.

The blood stopped coming from the wound at that point. Soda moved his hand, which was now soaked in blood.

"Keith go with Pony to the phone booth. Call 911, tell em to come to the alley by Hill St." Darry said as he kept a pressure on the wound.

The gang turned around when they heard shouting. Tim was running with Dally over to where Rowan was. Both Tim and Dally were wincing from their fight. Tim pushed Soda out of the way. He kneeled down on his knees.

Rowan's eyes were closed when Tim saw him. He growled low in throat. Tears were ready to pour down his cheeks but Tim didn't dare cry in front of the Greasers. He reached out a hand and brushed it against Rowan's cheek.

Rowan's dark, green eyes were glazed over when he looked up at Tim. He reached out his hand feebly. Tim took Rowan's hand. He slowly slid his arms under Rowan. Darry stood while still keeping pressure on the Rowan's wound.

Dallas ran over to Johnny, who was covered in blood just like the night he killed that Soc. Dally pulled Johnny close and kissed his hair, comforting the hysterical teen.

"Sodapop take Steve, Keith and Ponyboy to the phone booth, call for ambulance. Then go home. I will meet you there" Darry instructed.

The boys nodded solemnly and did as Darry said. They all made their way down Hill St. to the payphone.

Soda picked the phone up and gulped before he dialed the number.

_"911 Emergency"_ the operator said into the phone.

_"I was at the park earlier and a boy got stabbed in the stomach. He was bleeding and his friends were with him. Please help him!"_ Soda begged into the phone, tears poured down his cheeks.

_"Where are you?"_ The operator asked.

_"Hill St. The park at Hill St."_ Soda said, wiping the tears that fell from his blue eyes.

With those words said, Sodapop hung the phone up and walked with the rest of the boys back to the Curtis home.

"Pony lets get you cleaned up" Sodapop suggested with a small smile.

Ponyboy nodded and followed Sodapop upstairs.

Steve and Two-Bit sat on the couch. Neither male said a word until the door opened. Both boys jumped up.

Dally stood with Johnny. They could both tell that Johnny had been crying. Poor kid.

Just then Ponyboy and Sodapop came down the stairs. Ponyboy was no longer covered in blood.

Ponyboy ran over to Johnny. Pony gave Johnny a sad smile.

"He's gonna make it Johnnycake" Ponyboy said softly.

"I hope so..." Johnny mumbled, "I've seen enough death."

* * *

I hoped you enjoyed reading this chapter as much as I liked writing it. Read and review!

Tim x Rowan, Forever ;D

~Aziza~


End file.
